


dance with me

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grease - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two dorks dance to grease in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> took requests on tumblr, wrote some drabbles. this one was adorable and one of my favourites. am i the only one that thinks eridan and cronus need to have more fluff fics?

He pulls you off the couch by your hands, much to your displeasure, and you roll your eyes as he holds them captive and gives you that fucking look.

”Oh, come on,” You complain. He grins and kisses you once, swinging your arms around. “You make the best Sandy, you have to.” You huff and roll your eyes again. Only because he was your boyfriend. That was the only reason you put up with this shit.

“I got chills, they’re multiplyin’, and I’m loosin’ control! ‘Cause the power you’re supplyin’, it’s electrifyin’!” He starts singing along with the TV in the background and Jesus Christ this was ridiculous. You huff again and reluctantly pick up where he left off. “You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you…”

He’s fucking dancing and for some reason you’re going along with that, what even kind of dance is that some kind of fifties-like thing that has nothing to do with the movie. You two continue to caterwaul, even though the downstairs neighbour wacks the floor with a broom to get you to stop and you’re probably going to get a lot more complaints later.

“ _…feel_ your way…” He does exactly that and cops a feel and you nearly slap him but you’re also still being held captive against your will even though you’re kind of having fun. What, of course you’re not smiling. No way. You’re being held against your will. And of course the only reason you know the words to this song is only because he likes this movie so much. This movie is stupid in every way. Of course.

“ _You’re the one that I want, woo hoo hoo, honey!_ ” You sound better together than you’d care to admit. Hell maybe one day he might actually get a job singing and all that. You? Nah, you’ll stick with helping Kanaya run her future dress shop. Hey, _someone_ needs to make sure every man in the universe actually has something decent to wear.

You laugh-much to your dismay-when he lets go of one of your hands to spin you around, only to take it again. Ugh. What a dork. Why was he so fucking cute and cocky and ugh why did he have to be so fucking addictive and _ugh_.

He laughs and kisses you again when the song ends, pulling you against him almost teasingly, nuzzling your hair. “Thank you, baby.” You grunt in response. “Yeah, whatever.”

You don’t actually cover his mouth with your now free hand once he starts singing "We Go Together", however.


End file.
